Dirty Little Secret
by mystoryteller
Summary: What does it feel like to have the one you want. But at the same time you don't? That's how Tori feels whenever she spends a wonderful blissful night with Jade then see her and Beck the next day making out in HA hallways. As of right the rating for this story is T but will become M later on as the story goes along.
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secret. :chapter 1  
**

Tori sat on her couch in the living room, eating chips with nothing but sweats and a tank-top. Her parents were away for the weekend and Trina was out trying to sneak her way into another party that she was most likely not invited to. Just then her phone started going off. Butterflies started to flutter in Tori's stomach the minute she saw the caller I.d. Nervously picking up her phone Tori took in a deep breath before speaking.

"hey jade" she said grinning like an idiot

"hey ….you alone?" Jade asked getting straight to the point of the phone call.

Tori sighed her smile faltering slightly

"yes Jade I'm alone you wanna come over?" Tori asked fidgeting with the strings on her sweat pants. The other line was quiet for a couple seconds before Jade finally answered.

"yeah I'll be there in 10 minutes", she hung up the phone without a goodbye. Tori was used to it by now, Jade only called when she was horny and Beck was busy. This has been going on for months now, and the truth is Tori felt awful that they were deceiving Beck but whenever Jades lips connected with hers, she just seemed to forget all of her senses.

Rushing upstairs into her bedroom, because there was no way in hell Jade was seeing her like this. Slipping out of her night attire Tori quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a white see through top showing off her black push up Victoria secret bra. Just the way Jade liked it. Taking a seat at her dresser Tori began fixing her hair, thanking god slightly that her parents were away and Trina was out for the night.

DING DONG. The bell downstairs rang, almost dropping her brush Tori sprinted out of her room running downstairs she stopped herself from almost running straight into the front door. Calming her nerves a little Tori opened the door revealing her dark beauty.

The minute the door opened Jade wasted no time pinning Tori against the wall smashing her her lips against Tori's Jade held her tightly against the wall. She's been craving Tori all day. After being stuck in Becks RV listening to him go on and on and on about his fucking car engine Jade swore that if she didn't get a release tonight she was gonna kill someone. Latching her lips onto Tori's neck Jade sucked on her sweet spot behind her ears grinning proudly when she head that pleading moan escape Tori's lips. Tori wrapped her arms around the paler girls neck pulling her closer so every part of there bodies touched ripping off Jades black leather jacket, she felt that burning in her stomach that only Jade could make happen. Pulling away slightly Jade pulled Tori over to the couch.

"Ive been thinking about you all day" Jade said while pulling Tori onto her lap wrapping her arms securely around Tori's waste.

A smiling Tori wrapped her arms around Jades neck again. "oh really?" A smiling Tori moaned softly as Jade began kissing her neck again.

Jade gripped onto Tori's shirt and pulled it off over her head. "mhm i'm always thinking of you", she placed a soft tender kiss on Tori's lips. Tori couldn't think of anything that could ruin this perfect moment. It was very rare that she got to see the sweet sensitive side of Jade.

BANG Both girls jumped as they heard a lout car door slam resulting in Jade throwing Tori off of her lap and onto the floor hitting her head on the small coffee table and it hurt like a BITCH

"OWWW" Tori yelled as Trina came bursting through the door angry as ever not even caring that the girl she claimed as the spawn of satan was sitting on her sofa or the fact that her sister might have a mild head concussion on the floor. A fuming Trina took a seat in the middle of the couch as pouty as ever.

"I cannot believe that stupid Dex Porter had his dog chase me 10 blocks away from his party... I mean all I wanted was to boogie and th- Jade what the fuck are you doing here?" Trina said folding her arms before finally realizing the scenery in her living room.

Jade looked as dumbfounded as ever and Tori was still trying to get over the fact that there was a bump forming in her head.

"uhm..." was all that Jade could get out as Trina stared them suspiciously.

**Sorry this is my first chapter I know it's not that good but I promise the next one will be better just bare with me and REVIEW! tell me what you think I am open to all suggestions :) xoxo-mystoryteller **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tori quickly got off the floor robbing her head slightly still glaring at Jade who shrugged at her."Uhm Jade came over her to tell me how stupid I sound when I talk". Tori said looking from Jade who scrunched his face up at Tori and Trina who seemed to just as confused.

"but wait why don't you have a shirt on?" Trina asked the obvious question staring at Tori who was now trying to cover up her half naked body, that was when Jade finally spoke up.

"oh well I realized that Tori's shirt was hideous so I burnt it cause im that much of a fucking bad ass" Jade said staring Trina directly in the eyes with a straight face. Even though Tori's face clearly red WTF?

"oh…. Well that make sense" Trina said standing up. "oh well I'm off to bet I gotta go get my beauty sleep for school tomorrow night sis… night maleficent" she said walking to the stairs.

"Everyone hates you" Jade said with a proud smirk on her face as Trina stomped up to her room mumbling curse-words that neither girls cared to listen to. The minute they heard Trina's bedroom door slammed Jade grabbed Tori around the waist pulled her back onto her lap earing a little yelp from the young latina.

"eep" Tori screeched as she was pulled back onto her lovers lap. Giggling slightly Tori wrapped her arms back around Jades neck and kissed her deeply god she wished she could kiss those lips all the time in front of everyone so the whole world knew that Jade was hers and she was Jades, but Tori knew that would never happen so she was content with just being in the girls arms for just this moment.

"let's go upstairs" she whispered against the goth girls lips before standing up and pulling her up from the couch. The girls quickly sneaked into Tori's room making sure to be extra quiet so they won't interrupt Trina and her "beauty" sleep. Quickly closing the door behind them, Jade slipped out of her combat boots as tori pulled jade onto her bed kissing her deeply Tori began un-buckling the pale girls belt. It was nights like these that kept the girls going through there day.

"mmmm someone in a rush" Jade teased with a smile on her face as Tori threw her black skinny jeans across the room before kissing her plump lips again. Jade bit down on her bottom lip earning a growl of approval from the now very horny teenage girl on top of her.

"you know it's hard for me to keep my hands off of you" Tori said in between the kisses that she was trailing down Jades neck, wrapping her legs around Tori's waist Jade pulled off her own shirt and threw them near her jeans.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Jade smiled biting down on her bottom lips as Tori stared wide eyed ogling her gorgeous body. Tori gently traced her finger over Jade beautiful sculpted abs, smiling proudly as the goth shivered gently under touch. Standing up quickly Tori removed her pants and climbed back on top of Jade positioning herself between her legs.

"god your so beautiful" Tori whispered on her lips before kissing her deeply slipping her tongue into the girls mouth. Moaning softly as there tongue finally touched, both girls have been sexually frustrated all day and this was exactly what they needed. Just as things were getting hot and steamy Jades phone began going off, both girls groans sexually pissed off as Tori rolled off of her.

"What the fucking fuck!" Jade yelled out as she jumped out of the bed and made her way over to her pear phone that was going off in pants pocket. Ready to curse out whoever the hell it was that interrupted her and tori's sexing time jade read the caller i.d and silently cursed her self.

"shit" she whispered loudly, before glancing over at Tori who knew exactly who was on the other line of the phone she heard that ringtone too many times when her and Jade were trying to get there freak on. The young latina just got up out of her bed and walked straight into her bathroom closing the door behind her, and bracing herself against it. That guilty feeling washed over her again as a single tear rolled down her face, how could she do this to Beck? He's like the sweetest guy in the world.

Jade closed her eyes for a brief moment knowing all the chances of her and Tori making love that night was over before placing her phone to her ears. "Hey baby"

**Yay chapter 2 is finally completed. I am on a roll baby WOO next chapter coming soon but review and tell me what you think don't forget to leave some suggestions if you like BYE! Xoxo-mystoryteller**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Beck smiled once he heard his girlfriend's voice ring through the phone, getting comfortable in his little rv.

"hey gorgeous I was just thinking about you whatchya doing" he asked taking a sip from his can of root beer.

The last thing Jade wanted right now was to be talking to her boyfriend when Tori was probably having a nervous breakdown in the bathroom, so doing the only thing she could jade let out a feigned yawn.

"hey babe I'm just getting ready to hop into bed im super-duper tired" resting the phone between her ears and her shoulders Jade pulled her over-night bag from under Tori's bed. The young goth has spent so many nights here Tori just decided to keep some of her clothes just in case she decided to spend the night, and this was definitely one of those nights.

"oh sorry I just wanted to ask you what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning", he said tossing a now empty can across the room of his already messy space. One of the things Jade hated was how freaking messy he could be.

"uhm you don't have to pick me up I'll just go in my car" pulling on a pair of her pajama pants Jade sat at the end of the bed praying for this conversation to be over already.

Beck turned his face up in confusion at what she said, Jade had insisted he drove her everywhere they went the minute they started dating.

"uhm are you sure?" he asked confusion quite evident in his voice.

"yeah I'll just meet you at school… look im really tired I'm gonna go to bed" jade spoke quickly once she picked up on the not so quiet sobs that was now coming from the bathroom.

"uhh ok… I guess I'll see you tomorrow I guess" he said a little too not sure.

"yeah bye". jade quickly hung up the phone and tossed it onto Tori's bed before gently knocking on the door. "tori….. baby open the door please" it broke her heart cause she knew exactly what this affair was doing to the both of them but what can you do when you're in love with two such incredible people.

Tori hesitantly got up from her previous position on the floor not even bothering to wipe her face and take a good hard look at her-self in the mirror even though beck was very close to her heart Tori was getting tired of always being second to him when it came to jades affection.

That thought seemed to really piss tori off as she pulled her-self away from the mirror and slammed the door open to a very now stunned jade.

"oh so what now im your baby?! I didn't seem to be your baby 2 minutes ago when beck was on the phone" tori claimed staring at jade with angry eyes. Jade stood there for a second staring at Tori as the different emotions ran across the tanner girls face. Anger. Jealousy. Guilt. Those emotions all seemed quite evident in the girls eyes and Jade didn't know what to do to make them all go away

"tori calm down.. jesus why are you so angry!" jade asked as she warily took a couple steps toward the now seething latina.

Tori quickly took two steps back, the young girl didn't even know why she was so pissed off all off the sudden.

"I don't know maybe I'm just so sick and tired of being "That girl" to you" she exclaimed making all kinds of hand gestures.

Jade stared at her for a second trying to comprehend what she meant but to be honest she had no fucking clue. "wh- that girl? Tori what the hell are you talking about"

Tori's face was becoming stained with fresh new tears, and she just couldn't stop her mouth from going. " That girl! I'm the girl who you call when you have nothing better to do! I'm the girl who you hide behind bed-room doors and bed sheets! I'm the girl who's only allowed to touch you when I'm fucking you! I am sick of being that girl" tori cried out while trying to keep her voice down. The last thing they needed right now was Trina barging in on this scenery.

Jade stood her feet rooted to the floor afraid to move or even speak at the moment. She had no idea how much this was hurting Tori and she couldn't even denied the facts that left her lips because they were all true, Tori was that girl in life…. She didn't want her to be but she was. A single tear rolled down the paler girls face and she quickly wiped it away.

"w-why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" she asked as a whisper too afraid to trust her own voice at the moment.

"would it have changed anything if I did?" tori asked staring at the girl her tears now dry but still evident on her face.

Jade looked up at tori with nothing but sorrow in her eyes. She loved Tori anyone with eyes could see that but she was so scared of what everyone would think and say behind her back. Especially beck it would break her heart if she hurt beck, but it would absolutely kill her if she kept doing this to Tori.

"maybe it would be best if I just leave?" she asked hoping that Tori would tell her to say. Would tell her that the fighting isn't worth it would. Would tell her to just hold her, but instead…..

**And I'm gonna stop it right there for the night let you guys figure out what Tori said to Jade REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and if you guys have any idea of a new story that you would like for me to do don't hesitate to ask xoxo-mystoryteller**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I couldn't post sooner I've had a long day but i'm in a really good writey mood right now.  
**

**Chapter 4**

Tori turned her back towards Jade and looked out of her window into the night as fresh tears began welling up in her eyes. At this point Tori didn't know whether or not she wanted Jade to leave but what she did know is if she saw Jade and Beck making out in the hallway one more time she was going to explode.

"y-yeah maybe it would be best if you did leave Jade you wouldn't want anyone catch you sneaking out of my house so early in the morning…. People might get the bad idea." her voice came out not nearly as confident as she liked it to be but nonetheless Jade still hear the words escape her mouth and it felt like someone shot a bullet straight through her heart.

No more words was said as Jade grabber her jacket and boot and made a quick exit out of the girls bedroom not even caring that she was still in her overnight clothes, she just knew that she had to get the hell out of there. Making her way out of the house Jade managed to keep her tears in until she made it to her car. The minute she got into her car Jade began bawling like a baby. No one has ever made Jade cry not even beck and those two fought a lot.

Starting up her engine Jade quickly left the Vega residents speeding down the street. Jade made it to her house in record time, stopping her car in the middle of the street not caring if she was blocking anyone way. A very emotional Jade made her way into the empty cold house sliding down against her front door, running her fingers between her auburn hair it was clear to see that the young girl was stuck at cross roads and she had a choice to make soon.

One road told her to stay with Beck her boyfriend of almost two years who she loved dearly. The guy has been through everything thing with her he's the only guy that seemed to put up with her unnecessary bullshit. Beck sweet, innocent, unbelievably good looking, awesome hair beck who loved her more than anything

Another road was telling her to choose Tori the only person that can make her hand extremely sweaty and her throat unbelievably dry at the same time. Tori the only person that piss her off like no other, but still make her love her at the same time. If she chose one, then she lost the other and that was something that Jade just couldn't bare to do

"what the hell am I gonna do? If I choose Tori then I lose my best friend, if I choose Beck then I lose the love of my life" she whispered to nothing in particular as a single tear rolled down her check, her heart and her mind were currently telling her two different things.

Getting up from her current state off the floor Jade slowly made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Climbing into her bed she pulled the blanket over heard leaving herself in complete darkness.

**Meanwhile with Tori**

The young performer lay in a fetus position on her bed with muffled sobs vibrating her pillow. Not having a clue what to do anymore Tori just laid there and cry, tomorrow was gonna be a long day she just knew it. Grabbing her phone off of her night stand Tori powered it on and quickly directed the screen to her photos a tender smile played on her lips as a photo of a sleeping jade appeared on her phone. Tori remember that photo like it was yesterday, they were having one of their many scary movie marathon nights and even though Tori was fucking freaked jade seemed to have slept like a baby. And about the time Jade fell asleep so did Tori's right arm, but looked so much like a peaceful angel that night she didn't dare try to wake her up so the young latina just snapped a picture of her instead.

"when is it gonna be your turn" she whispered towards picture before pulling the phone closely to her chest, slowly drifting of into a not so peaceful slumber

_**The Next Morning**_

Tori woke up with a pounding headache and a very LOUD Trina singing Kesha while blending her energy drink which taste like freaking mucus and assholes. Gingerly getting out of bed Tori dragged her feet into the bathroom rubbing her eyes and yawning not so cutely.

"AHHH" she screamed the minute she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror it was definitely a scary situation. "you do not look cute right now sweetheart" she said to the mirror as she began slipping out of her clothes from the previous night and hoped into the shower. Well last night did NOT go exactly as she thought it would.

**Meanwhile with Jade**

The young goth sat at her kitchen counter staring into her black coffee as it made those little bubbles at the side. Last night was probably the worst night of her life, even though she probably deserved it Jade couldn't believe that tori actually kicked her out of her house. Grabbing her books and her car keys Jade left her house and made her way towards her black BMW M3 convertible, it was an early Christmas gifts from her parents for being such fuck-ups. An amused Jade let out a little chuckle once she realized that her car was still parked in the middle of the street and there were a long line of angry drivers honking and screaming out names at her. Calmly sticking out her middle finger Jade hoped into her car and sped off down the road towards HA for a very long way.

Jade wasn't surprise to find an already waiting Beck standing next to her parking lot with a cup of coffee in her hand two sugars no doubt. Placing a genuine smile on her face Jade got out of her car.

"hey babe" she wrapped her arm lightly around Becks neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Beck was a little taken back this kiss was different it was very...chaste like she didn't wanna put her lips anywhere near him. Beck also found it weird the way his girl was acting, like she would rather be around someone else right now. Just then Tori and Trina pulled up in the parking space next to them arguing about who looks hotter in red, no doubt Tori would win hands down. As the girls got out of Trina's car Tori and Jade's eyes immediately found each-others.

"hey Tori" jade a little breathlessly, not really knowing where the two stood after there fight last night. But having to pretend for the rest of the day that nothing was wrong between them would be extremely difficult.

**Chapter 4 finally finished can't wait for you guys to REVIEW and tell me what you think :) hope you enjoy this chapter took me a while to right it. Chapter 5 coming soon so stay tunes X0X0-mystoryteller**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tori smiled tight lipped and nodded in there direction before walking off towards the school, not even bothering to acknowledge Beck knowing how guilty she would feel if she did. And the last thing she wanted right now was to see him be all lovey dovey with the girl that was supposed to be hers.

"well that was weird" beck said, the boy started to wonder why everyone was acting so weird today as she slung his arm around Jades shoulder. It took everything in her not to roll her eyes Becks arms wrapped around her shoulders just didn't feel right anymore.

"yeah…weird" Trina stated as she narrowed her eyes at guilty looking Jade who at this found the scuff on her shoe very interesting. Something just didn't feel right about this situation normally at this point Tori would already have her arms wrapped around the Canadian boy's neck. Trina quickly followed after Tori.

"ok what was that all about?" Beck asked looking at Jade with questioning eyes.

" Who knows" she answered back shrugging her shoulder lightly. "it's no secret that those Vega's are weird as shit, come on lets just go inside I don't wanna be late class" she said while walking towards the school.

"Jade West doesn't want to be late for class? Ok who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he grinned at her teasingly as they entered the school.

"eat me Beckett" she retorted quickly while smiling up at him taking a sip of her coffee, Jade couldn't hate that cute little Canadian boy even if she tried. Beck laughed and kissed her head softly, just then a ditsy little red head with the cutest dimples you have ever seen (**sorry I just love Cat lol) **ran up to them with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Hi!" she exclaimed before pulling them both into a bone crushing hug. For such a little person Cat was ridiculously strong.

"hey cat wassup?" Jade asked looking over the red head searching for her secret lover, but Tori was nowhere in sight. _'Where the hell did she go?'. _ Jade thought to herself.

"OHMYGOSH do you guys wanna here a joke?" she asked and when neither two answered her Cat took it as a yes.

"okay….how do you make a-" before the little red head could even finish her joke Jade cut her off.

"ya put a little boogie in it, you told me yesterday" she shoved a piece of gum in her mouth.

"pooey" Cat pouted cutely while looking down at the ground playing with her red hair.

_**Menwhile with Tori**_

The young performer continued walking trying her hardest to ignore Trina's annoying voice. This seemed to be quit impossible as the older Vega continued to yell out her name in her annoying voice.

"Tori!...tori!...TORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Trina whined out at her

"WHAT!" Tori stopped and turned around to look at her older sister. She never really understood how one girl could be so freaking annoying and sadly she has been living with that girl for the past 16 years.

"oh so now you talk to me?" Trina retorted a little dramatically, Tori narrowed her eyes and growled at her sister.

"what do you want Trina I gotta get to class" Tori spoke she was too tired to argue with her sister right now.

"ok fine what happened last night with you and Jade and why are you guys acting so weird right now?" Trina's voice became softer once she realized how close to the edge her sister really was.

A sighing Tori leaned against the wall and groaned out loud, the last thing she wanted was to be discussing this right now but new she had no other choice knowing Trina wouldn't stop if she didn't.

"promise you won't get mad at what I'm about to tell you?" she took two steps back from her older sister knowing that what she was about to tell her would make her explode.

Trina smiled and eagerly nodded her head secrets, she loved secrets. "ok I promise" she said bouncing slightly on her heels a little too hyper. Trina had a feeling that what Tori was about to tell her would be good.

Taking a deep breathe Tori wrung her fingers tightly and bit into her lip, before speaking really fast. "okacouplemonthsagowhenjadean digotintoanargumentintheblac kboxtheateronethingledtoanot herwekissedandwe'vebeenseeingeachotherbehindB ecksbackforalmostamonthnow" she let out a long anticipated breathe and smiled proudly at her self just as the bell rang signaling that class had just started.

"you lost me after ok" trina stared at Tori deadpanned. Tori groaned and tried again this time a little bit slower

"ok a couple of months ago when jade and I got into an argument in the black box theater, over something so stupid that I don't even remember what it was. One thing led to another, we kissed and we've been seeing each-other behind Becks for almost 3 months now"

"well bye!" tori exclaimed before hawlassing to Sikowits class leaving behind a very confused Trina.

"wait…WHAT" she tried to run after Tori but it was too late the young girl was already inside of the class room. A very dumbfounded Trina made her way to her next class. Trying to wrap her mind around what Tori just confessed to her but waist. But wait is that why Tori and Jade were acting so weird around each-other? Where the girls in like a fight or something?.

_**WITH Jade**_

The young goth sat anxiously in her seat next to Beck, class was almost about to begin and Tori still wasn't there yet Jade was beginning to think that the girl was just ignoring her until Tori burst through the door and quickly took a seat next to Andre right as Sikowits came running into the class screaming at the top of his lungs. The man didn't have on any shoes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed running around the classroom like maniac sending off all the kids in alarm.

"woah woah woah what the hell is going on!" Andre asked his short dreads bobbing all over the place. Robbie looked like he was 5 seconds away from peeing on himself, Cat was on the verge of throwing herself out the window, and Tori and Beck looked like they were about to start running at any moment. Jade on the other hand was already used to this crazy motherfucker, so she sat calmly in her seat waiting for freakiness to be over with.

"calm down children don't get your livers all in a twist" Sikowits said while walking to the pulling a coconut out of his bag. As the rest of the kids stared at him in utter confusion, Jade on the other hand just rolled her eyes.

"SO now that were all loosey,doocey, and goosey" the crazy older man grinned while doing his little dance. "it is time for you class project everyone sit down please" he asked while sticking a straw in his coconut as everyone finally calmed down and took there seat again.

The entire class groaned as Sikowits explained to them that they would have to partner up and come up with dialog about two teenagers who is in love with each-other but their too afraid to admit it. Two very specific teenagers groaned inwardly at that state.

Sikowits stared naming partners. "Andre and Macy, Robbie and Cat, Elizabeth and Mike, Eric and Macy, Jade and…..

**MUAHAHAHA and were gonna stop it right there and wait for the next chapter tomorrow hehe I am soo evil lol. Sorry guys I just wanted to leave a little cliff hanger to keep you hanging on more to come soon XOXO-mystoryteller**


End file.
